Guy
Guy, also known as Gus, is the main tritagonist, and one of Firion's two permanent allies in Final Fantasy II, the other being Maria. Guy has the ability to talk to/understand beavers. He is a friend of the other party members, especially with Firion, but his past is mysterious, especially his ability to speak to animals and beasts. However, his backstory is expanded in the game's novelization Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū, which reveals Guy was raised by monsters, and thus is able to speak their language. Guy's ability is more important in the novel, where Ricard's omission means Guy acts as the translator between the Wyvern and the party. Since his lack of social skills make him a silent character, Guy takes a very small role in the plot. Story '' version.]] In the novelization Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū, Guy was abandoned by his biological family in the wild, and was found and raised by a beast named Mauza until the age of ten. Guy was taken in by Firion and his adoptive family and taught the ways of human society; this is probably the reason why Firion is Guy's best friend. He remains pure of heart and talks in a simple and childish dialect; however, he is an invaluable asset to the party thanks to his great physical strength. Guy flees from Fynn alongside Firion, Maria, and Leon after it is attacked by the Palamecian Empire. After being attacked by Palamecian knights, he wakes up alongside Maria at Altair and then follows Firion on his fight against the empire with Maria, never splitting up. In one special episode, Guy speaks with a beaver at Snow Cave in order to know the location of the Goddess's Bell. After the Emperor's resurrection, Firion, Maria, Guy, and Leon are reunited, but are separated after the Hell Emperor is defeated at Pandaemonium, as Leon feels uneasy about his deeds. In Battle Guy's starting equipment is an axe and leather armor. Out of the three starting characters, Guy has the most Strength and HP, suited for a Warrior, and with his high Stamina his HP will grow quicker than Firion's or Maria's. His magic stats are on par with Firion's but lower than Maria's, and he has the least Agility so he will likely take his turn last among the party. If the player wants to give him magic, spells like Haste, Protect, and Shell are good ideas, as they are buffing spells unaffected by low Spirit or Intelligence, which Guy will likely have if the player focuses on his physical attributes. His ultimate weapon in the Arcane Labyrinth is the Gigantaxe. Initial Stats Optimal Key Terms for Arcane Labyrinth Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Guy appears in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy as a playable character. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Guy appears as a Legend in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Guy appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with his Yoshitaka Amano artwork and artwork from Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls. Gallery Etymology Guy is name of Old French origin taken from the Germanic name Wido, which in turn was the short form of names that contained the element witu or "wood", such as Witold and Widukind. In English, it is also a colloquial word referring to a man. Trivia *In Final Fantasy IX, there is a man named Guy in Lindblum. *Guy makes a cameo in Dissidia Final Fantasy as a tutor from the in-game manuals and still talks with a simple dialect. *In the novelization Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū Guy's age is given as sixteen years old. Category:Final Fantasy II Player Characters de:Ghai es:Guy fr:Guy ja:ガイ